The Pregnancy
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: Eighteen year old Angelica gets pregnant and worries how it will affect her life, especially when her mom, whom has recently come back into her life after leaving her as a child, finds out. And to make things worse, her abusive cousin, Anthony, has joined a Neo-Nazi gang. Will Angelica's other family members and friends be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

The Pregnancy, An All grown Up Fan Fiction

Disclaimer, Rugrats, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Angelica Pickles parked her new car in the old parking lot of the small grocery store and sighed. _You're overreacting_ she thought to herself _it was just that one time. It can't happen at your first time, it just can't._

Angelica heard her cellphone text chime and groaned. She knew who it was already. Sure enough, as she checked her phone she saw that Timmy McNulty had messaged her.

-Hey, Babe, 'haven't heard from you in several days, just wanted to make sure you're OK- said the message.

Timmy was the last person Angelica wanted to talk to right then.

-I'm fine; just need some privacy- Angelica texted back. She sent the message and slumped in her car seat and closed her eyes. After a minute or so she opened them again and got out of her car. As she clicked the electric lock on her key she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Angelica, is that you" asked the voice.

Angelica turned around to see Harold Frumpkin walking up to her. _Crap_ she thought _what the hell is Frumpkin doing here?_

"Um, hey Herold" said the blond, "what are you doing here?"

"Me and Mom always shop here so we can get the best deals" said Harold.

"Best deals in an old store on the edge of town" asked Angelica.

"You can actually get a lot of the essentials for a good price" said Harold. "Like Bread and tooth paste and…"

"Harold!" called Harold's mom, "I need you to help me get the groceries in the car!"

"Okay, Mom!" called Harold before turning back to Angelica. "So" he said in a (very poorly done) "tough guy" voice, "how's Timmy Mc-what's his name been?"

"It's none of your damn business" scowled Angelica as she stormed away.

"Um" went Harold in a now nervous tone, "w-we should hang out some time, eh?"

"Harold! Get over here and help me now!" the boy's mom demanded.

"Coming, Mom!" called Harold running over to their car.

" _We should hang out some time"_ Angelica thought to herself mockingly, _in your dreams, Frumpkin._

As the blond entered the old store she looked around for the medicine aisle. Once she found it she saw that there was a middle aged woman with her twin boys who looked to be about three. The woman was looking at cold medicine.

Angelica walked down the aisle feeling embarrassed as the woman walked passed her. She was hoping she'd leave the aisle and thankfully she did. The blond sighed and walked over to what she needed, the pregnancy tests. She grabbed one of a good brand and reasonable price. She then walked over to the check-out register and set it on the counter.

The old man who was running the register looked at the pregnancy test than at Angelica. The blonde's face went redder than ever.

"Have a fun night here recently" asked the casher flatly in a gravelly voice.

 _Oh, come on_ Angelica thought. "How much" she said.

"Five, Forty" said the man, flatly again.

Angelica used her credit card to pay then put the tester into a plastic bag and walked out of the store. As she did so she could hear the old casher mumble "damn teenaged slut" behind her back.

As Angelica walked outside she heard thunder clasp in the distance. She approached her car, unlocked it and got in. as she started the engine she looked down at the tester in the small bag. _This is just to be sure_ the blond assured herself.

Angelica pulled out of the old parking spot and headed down the road. After about fifteen minutes or so she arrived at Zappy Buggers and pulled into its lot. She shut off her car's engine and stuffed the pregnancy test into her purse. Afterwards, she got out of her car and walked over to the fast food restaurant. By now it was starting to sprinkle.

Angelica was very hungry and Zappy's restrooms were the perfect place to use the tester. Once in she approached the counter and a smiling young woman greeted her.

"Hi, welcome to Zappy Burgers. May I take your order?" asked the casher. At least she was polite, unlike that old creep she met earlier.

"Sure" said Angelica, "I'll have the Triple Zappy Supreme with a side of curly fries and an extra-large ice tea. That'll be all."

Soon Angelica's order was ready and she scarfed it down along with her massive ice tea. A little while after she had finished the tea had run to her bladder as she had planned. She ran into the women's restroom and locked herself in one of its stalls. Before she relieved herself she dug the pregnancy tester out of her purse and opined it.

"Okay, Angelica" the blond whispered to herself, "let's do this."

Several minutes later Angelica was staring at the little plus sign on the tester, with tears in her eyes, gritting her teeth. _Oh, god_ she thought _this can't be real. This has to be a bad dream. I CAN'T get pregnant! I just can't! What's everyone gonna do when they find out!_

End of Part One

Acknowledgments: the title, "The Pregnancy," was given to me by Celrock.

Notes: So this is my first AGU fic that I'm starting on. I hope people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pregnancy Part Two

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Spoiler Warning! This part will contain slight information of how my other story, "Angelica's Adventure" would have ended.

Angelica Pickles was lying on her bed thinking. She couldn't believe she had just become pregnant. Especially now in such a bad time; her mother, Charlotte, was finally willing to talk to her after several years. But what would she do if she found out that her little Princess had a "bun in the oven?"

Angelica knew what she had to do; she called up her best friend, Zoey Anderson.

After a couple dial tones Zoey answered. "Hello" she said.

"Hey, Zoey, I'm not bothering you am I" asked Angelica.

"No, of course not" assured Zoey, "is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to someone in person" said the blond, "it's urgent."

"Okay, I'm on my way" said Zoey, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks so much, Zoey" said Angelica.

"You're welcome" assured Zoey, "Bye."

"Bye" said the blond before cutting the connection. She then got out of her bed and walked up to the big mirror that was in her room and looked into it.

Angelica had her hair tied into a ponytail with a blue bow in a similar stile of her old pigtails that she once wore about two and a half decades ago. She even had similar bangs over her eyes. Despite that though, the rest of her showed the physical maturity of early womanhood.

Angelica wore a blue, purple spotted tank top showing some cleavage along with an orange and purple skirt. She sighed and wondered what her figure would look like with a swollen pregnant belly. _Hopefully I won't have one_ she thought.

Soon Zoey had arrived and Angelica had let her in and hugged her.

"Thanks so much for coming" said Angelica.

"No problem" replied Zoey.

"Would you like something" asked Angelica.

"No, I'm fine" said Zoey "what did you need to talk about?"

"You might want to sit down because it's a long story" said Angelica.

Zoey walked over and sat in the love seat that was in the living room. Angelica briefly looked at the clothes her friend was wearing.

Zoey wore a tank top similar to Angelica's except with blue and white stripes. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and her fairly long dark brown hair was styled to be slightly wavy. She already looked very mature for a seventeen year old, thought the blond. And her breasts were twice the size of her own (and Angelica's were already big) which was something the eighteen year old slightly envied.

Angelica spoke up. "I'm… I'm… I have a… um… you know what in my, you know wear."

"I'm not sure I follow" said Zoey.

"I'm pregnant, Zoey!" snapped Angelica.

"What" asked Zoey somewhat surprised.

"Yes, It's true" said Angelica.

"Really, are you sure" asked Zoey.

"Yes, I took the test today" assured Angelica.

Zoey wasn't sure what to say next so she asked the obvious question.

"So, um… Who's the daddy" asked the brunette.

"You won't laugh" asked the blond.

"Angelica, I'm your friend" assured Zoey.

"Okay" said Angelica softly, "its Timmy."

"Timmy, Timmy McNulty" asked Zoey. Angelica nodded.

"That's okay, Angelica, Timmy's a cool guy. From what you were acting like I thought you've slept with Harold Frumpkin."

"Frumpkin! Ew!" went the blond, "He's such a pervert!"

"I know" said Zoey.

Angelica sighed. "Look" she said, "I don't want to keep it. It's not that I hate babies, it's just… I can't raise a child right now. I'm gonna go to college here in several months and my Mom… she's actually willing to talk to me after so many years."

Angelica remembered when Charlotte had left. It all happened after that horrible cruise several years ago that ended in a major disaster, between her attempted suicide and that monster wave. She'd prefer not to think about those times. The only good things she could remember about it were her meeting Zoey and becoming her friend as well as her making up with her cousins and friends. _Jesus, that was a long time ago_ thought the blond.

Anyway, during the cruise, Charlotte got informed that her company's recourse and labor country had fallen to Communism and that she was out of business. After that she had a major breakdown and divorced Drew and left Angelica without a mother for over a decade. And now she was finally willing to see her daughter to make up for lost time.

"Angelica" asked Zoey, snapping the blond out of her memories. "It's ultimately your decision and I'll be there for you regardless."

"Thanks Zoey" said Angelica, "but I want to let Timmy know first…"

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

The Pregnancy Part Three

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this story updated as I was trying to finish Angelica's Adventure. However, I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

That next day Angelica Pickles was eating breakfast with her dad, Drew. As she ate he spoke up.

"So, are you looking forward to the camping trip with your cousins, Tommy and Dil" asked Drew.

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah, sure" replied Angelica.

"Dil told me he was very excited about it" said Drew.

"Yeah" said Angelica.

"Are you okay, Pumpkin" asked Drew, "you've been awfully quiet lately?"

"It's nothing big, just a little personal stuff" replied Angelica.

"Are you nervous about seeing Char- I mean your Mother again" asked Drew.

That was of course was a problem but only because Angelica had a much greater problem that she didn't want to tell her Dad at that moment.

"A little" the blond replied, "it's been so long and, well, last time she saw me she pretty much told me that I wasn't her daughter anymore."

Angelica looked at her plate glumly.

Drew new how his Princess felt; the few years that he was married to Charlotte were actually quite depressing he now realized. Between the constant obsession with her business and her mean spirited nature he was actually surprised he fell for her. In fact his last decade or so without her was pretty relaxing. In spite of all that however, he was still grateful he was with her for one reason only. She gave him his Angelica.

"I'm sure she actually dose care about you" said Drew trying to comfort his daughter. "Because if she didn't she wouldn't want to come and see you again."

"Yeah I guess you're right" said the blond.

A little while later Angelica was at the city Mall with Zoey discussing how she should break the news to Timmy McNulty.

"So" went Angelica, "I'm thinking about breaking it to him over a date tonight."

"A date" asked Zoey.

"Well, Timmy really likes this place called the Sugar Bowl" replied Angelica, "I think it would ease the stress between us."

"I don't know, Angelica" went Zoey, "I mean what if it only makes him mad or anxious during your date?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?!" snapped the Blond.

Zoey paused with a startled look on her face. Angelica sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Zoey" said Angelica, "I'm just really stressed out right now. I mean you're the only one who knows about my little issue." She gestured to her stomach as they both entered the Mall's Hot Topic.

"It's okay Angelica" said Zoey, "I'm just looking out for you."

As the two young women looked around the Hot Topic store at random outfits the blond bumped into a young woman, with purple hair.

"Ops, sorry" said the Purple haired woman.

"Oh, that's alright" Angelica replied.

The young woman was just turning back to her business before turning back to Angelica.

"Wait a moment" asked the purpled haired, "Angelica?"

Angelica's eyes widened when she suddenly recognized the woman in front of her.

"Taffy" asked Angelica.

"Oh my goodness, Angelica it's been so long" said taffy happily.

"Ah, what are you doing back in Yucaipa!" shouted Angelica with joy as she hugged her old friend. "Oh my god, I almost forgot" she went on, "do you remember my friend Zoey Anderson?" she turned to her best friend.

"Hey Zoey, remember me" asked Taffy.

"I think so; weren't you the one who baby sat me and Angelica that Halloween night when we got sick" asked Zoey.

"Uh, huh, that was me" said Taffy, "I see you two have really grown."

"Yeah, we defiantly have" said Zoey.

"Anyway" said Taffy, "I'm currently on a break from the big singing industry, so I decided to stay in my old home town again. Today I decided to do a little cloths shopping. You two doing the same?"

"Yeah kinda" said Angelica, "me and Zoey were just discussing some stuff."

"Are you okay Angelica" asked Taffy, "You look a little stressed?"

"Just a lot going on" said Angelica, "My Mom's coming down from Boston to visit me and I'm a little nervous about it."

"I sorry" said Taffy, "would you like to talk about it over lunch with me?"

"Sure if that's okay with you Zoey" asked the blond.

"Sure" said Zoey, I'm actually kinda hungry"

Taffy took the two young women to a small Zappy Burgers in the Mall where she ordered their lunch.

"So has your mom sent you any mail of called you lately" asked Taffy.

"Well" said Angelica, "a few months ago on my eighteenth birthday she sent me a card with a three hundred dollar gift card in it for Hot Topic. Also just the other week she actually managed to talk to me over the phone. She said that she was coming to visit me this next weekend."

"Did she sound happy to talk to you" asked Taffy.

"Uh huh" said Angelica, "It's just well… I have a little problem right now."

"What's wrong" asked Taffy concerned?

Angelica pondered telling Taffy about her little pickle. She glanced over at Zoey who was making jesters for her not to tell.

"Taffy" went Angelica, "I'm" *gulp* "pregnant."

"Oh my goodness" said Taffy, "is that why you're afraid to see your mom, you're afraid that she'll not approve?"

Angelica nodded glumly.

"Dose your dad know" asked Taffy.

"I haven't told him yet" said the blond, "Zoey's the only one who knows so far. Well besides you of course."

"Yeah, we're kinda trying to keep it a secret though" said Zoey, a little irritated that Angelica just told someone who she hadn't seen in years.

"Me and Zoey were actually talking about how to break the news to… the daddy" said Angelica as her face blushed redder than ever. "And after that… well, I'm trying to decide whether or not to have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption."

"Angelica that is totally up to you" said Taffy, "But if you need any help or need someone to talk to then I'll try to be available."

"Thanks Taffy" said Angelica.

After their lunch, Taffy gave Angelica her number. The blond and Zoey then said goodbye and left the Mall for Angelica's car and once in Zoey spoke up.

"Angelica, why did you tell Taffy about your pregnancy" asked Zoey, "I thought you wanted it to be a secret?"

"I know" went Angelica, "But I trust her."

"But she's been away for so long" said Zoey.

"Zoey, if you were away for so long, wouldn't you what me to still trust you?"

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Zoey, "like I said, I'm just worried about you."

Zoey was very protective of her blond best friend and Angelica knew it.

"Don't worry Zoey I'll get everything worked out" said Angelica, "and I've decided I want to talk to Timmy right now. Screw the date."

Angelica started the car and drove to her boyfriend's apartment.

End of Part Three

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to thebigcrunchone9 for giving me the idea of Taffy coming back and helping Angelica.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pregnancy Part Four

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

WARNING! Although not overtly graphic, this chapter contains mature content. I, the writer am not responsible for any offence this may cause to readers. Read at your own risk.

Angelica Pickles drove down a fairly nice but not rich neighborhood and then pulled into the parking lot of a modest three story apartment building.

"Here we are" said Angelica as she shut off her car's engine.

Zoey, while she knew Timmy McNulty, had never been to his apartment before.

"Which floor dose he live on" asked Zoey unbuckling her seatbelt.

"The third" replied Angelica.

Angelica and Zoey got out of the car and walked up to the building. Once in, they headed towards the staircase and used it to get to the top floor. The blond then led Zoey to her boyfriend's residence.

Angelica paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. After a few seconds Timmy opened the door from the inside.

Timmy was wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with an image of the flag of Ireland on the chest along with a pair of blue jeans. He wore his hair in a spikey Mohawk.

"Hey Angelica" said Timmy enthusiastically.

"Hey Timmy" said Angelica.

The two hugged kissed each other for about thirty seconds before Zoey spoke up.

"Hey Timmy" said Zoey a little flatly.

"Oh, hey Zoe" replied the red head, "do you girls need something?"

"We need to talk" said Angelica as a worried expression came across Timmy's face. "Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you or anything like that" she continued, "but it's something important."

"Um sure come on in" said Timmy.

The two young women followed Timmy into his apartment. It was a fairly nice place. Not too old with one bedroom, a small living room, a tiny kitchen, a laundry area and a bathroom.

Angelica and Zoey both took seats on the small couch in the living room.

"Do you to need a drink" asked Timmy. The two women shook their heads.

"This really is serious, isn't it" asked Timmy. Angelica and Zoey nodded and Timmy sighed.

"I know" said the red head, "you don't have to tell me."

"You already know" asked Angelica.

"Yeah, I figured it would only be inevitable" said Timmy.

"I'm so sorry Timmy" said Angelica on the verge of tears, "I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen."

"I know but my Mom and Grandpa Cohan don't approve of my new look and to be perfectly honest, I'm kinda getting tired of it to."

Angelica paused. "Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"My Mohawk, I know you don't like it" went Timmy, "don't worry I'll cut it of tomorrow."

"What, that's not what I was talking about!" barked Angelica. "I don't care about your stupid Mohawk… I mean, it is a little weird but that's not the point!" She stood up. "Timmy, I'm pregnant… with you kid…"

Timmy's face went white and everyone was awkwardly silent. The red head looked down at Angelica's stomach.

"P-p-pregnant" asked Timmy trembling, "are y-you sure?"

"Yes Timmy" said Angelica, "I've already took the test."

"B-but we used the condom… sort of" said Timmy.

"What do you mean 'sort of,' Timmy" asked Zoey sternly

Flashback to about a week before the present.

Angelica and Timmy were making out very passionately on Timmy's bed.

"Oh, Yes!" gasped the blond as Timmy squeezed her breasts. She then put her hand on his crotch. "

"Oooooohhhhh!" went Timmy as his eyes widened with pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me, Timmy!" whispered Angelica in her boyfriend's ear "fuck me!"

"Yes!" went Timmy as he unbuckled his belt.

The two young adults stripped naked and were about to go all the way before the blond said something.

"Wait!" went Angelica, "do you have protection!"

"Um, Oh!" went Timmy, "yeah hang on."

Timmy ran to his bathroom and retrieved a small box of condoms from his medicine cabinet. He then ran back into his bedroom.

"I've got them!" shouted the red head in joy.

"Check for the expiration date" said Angelica.

Timmy looked on the back of the small box and saw that the condoms were expired by one day.

"Oh, no!" shouted Timmy.

"What!?" snapped Angelica.

"There expired by one day!" replied the red head.

"Oh, no!" whined the blond, "we've got to do something, I _really_ need release!"

"So do I!" shouted Timmy. He then looked at the box of condoms again. "You know" he continued, "It's only a day's expiration."

"I shouldn't really matter, should it" asked Angelica.

The two looked at each other in silence for about five seconds.

"Let's do it!" they both shouted in unison.

End of flashback.

"And after we finished" said Angelica to Zoey, "we discovered that the condom had broke."

"You guys used an expired condom" asked Zoey in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Oh, come on!" went Timmy, "give me a break. How weak can the rubber get after one day's expiration!?"

"Well maybe if you'd hadn't suggested we us them anyway!" snapped Angelica at Timmy.

"What!" Timmy snapped back, "No, that was your idea!"

"No it wasn't!" barked Angelica.

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Enough you two!" barked Zoey, "I swear, you guys act like three year olds sometimes!"

Both Timmy and Angelica went silent and looked at Zoey a bit startled.

"Look" went Zoey, "you both made a mistake, these things happen but there's nothing we can do to change it."

"Your right, Zoey" said Angelica softly. She turned to Timmy. "Sorry I snapped at you Timmy" she said.

"It's okay, Babe, I'm sorry I snapped also" said Timmy as he hugged Angelica. "So what are you gonna do with it? The baby I mean."

"Well I know I can't keep it" said Angelica, "I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I was thinking about getting an abortion but I'm also considering giving birth and putting it up for adoption."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Timmy's head.

"Wait minute, that's it!" shouted Timmy happily.

"What's it" asked the blond.

"My cousin, Bree and her husband in Ireland are looking to adopt" said Timmy. "Perhaps if you decide to undergo the pregnancy we could give the baby to them."

"But that depends on whether or not Angelica want's to undergo the pregnancy" said Zoey.

Angelica thought for a minute. An abortion would be the quickest and easiest way out of her ordeal. However, although the blond was very pro-choice, she also thought that an abortion was a rather depressing dissension.

Angelica had met Timmy's cousin, Bree several years ago and thought she was very nice. She would be more than happy to see hers and Timmy's offspring with her.

However if she chose to undergo the pregnancy, that means everyone she knew would find out about her pregnancy sooner or later. After all, you can't hide a pregnant belly. Mostly though, she was worried about how her mom, Charlotte would treat her through everything.

Angelica took everything into consideration before finally deciding on what she wanted to do.

"Timmy" said the blond, "I wanna give the baby to your cousin."

"Are you sure" asked Timmy.

Angelica nodded and smiled.

End of Part Four

Notes: I apologize for the explicit scene but it was required for this chapter and don't worry, I won't go into graphic sexual detail in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pregnancy Part Five

Disclaimer, Rugrats Belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

It was now the weekend and Angelica Pickles was heading over to her cousins', Tommy's and Dil's house. It was now time for the Pickles cousins to have their camping trip. Angelica wasn't sure that she wanted to go or, for that matter, if she should go with her pregnancy and all. However, she had promised both her cousins that she would take them. And since she was the only legal adult amongst them as well as the only one of them who had a driver's license and a car, they were kind of dependent on her.

Angelica pulled into the driveway of her Uncle Stu's and Aunt Didi's house and shut off her engine. She then unbuckled, got out of her pink car and walked up to the front door of the house. She rang the doorbell and her Aunt Didi came and answered it.

"Oh, Angelica, you're here" said Didi.

"Hi, Aunt Didi" said the eighteen year old blond.

"Come on in" said Didi as she led her niece into her house.

As Didi shut the door she could hear Stu, down in the basement shouting.

"And once I'm finished!" shouted Stu, "the era of children's toys will forever change!"

"Stu!" called Didi, "Angelica's here!"

"Oh, hey, Angelica!" called Stu from below.

"Hi, Uncle Stu!" called Angelica.

"Tommy and Dil are very excited about the camping trip" said Didi.

"Uh, huh" went Angelica.

"So, how's everything been for you lately" sked Didi, "I hear you mom is coming down to see you."

"Yeah she's supposed to come sometime next week after the camping trip of course" said the blond trying to sound enthused.

"You okay, Sweetie" asked Didi.

"Yeah" went Angelica, "it's just that it's been so long since I've seen her. And the last time I did was after that terrible cruise we all went on. That was by far the worst vacation I ever went on."

Didi felt Angelica's pain for she too remembered that cruise disaster that almost took everybody's lives.

"And" continued Angelica, "the last time she saw me, she told me that I wasn't her daughter anymore. So I'm a little anxious to see if she…" she paused.

"If she still loves you" asked Didi.

Angelica nodded.

"I'm sure she dose still love you, Angelica" said Didi.

Angelica nodded again but knew of course there was another factor to be taken in.

"I know, Aunt Didi" went Angelica, "But there's something else going on…"

The blond then heard steps and turned to see Tommy and Dil heading down the stairs with loads of camping gear.

"Hi Angelica" said sixteen year old Tommy Pickles.

"Hey Tommy" replied Angelica.

"What's up, Angie" said fifteen year old Dil as he was carrying an enormous pack on his back. As he headed down the stairs he didn't noticed that one of his shoe laces were untied and tripped over them.

"Wow, wow, wow!" went Dil as he stumbled over.

"Dil!" called out the others.

Dil fell face first at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dil are you okay?!" shouted Angelica.

Dil lifted his arm and gave the others a thumb up. "I'm okay!" he said with his voice muffled by the floor as Angelica, Tommy and Didi sighed in relief.

Soon everyone was helping to load Angelica's car with all of the camping gear. As they were doing so the blond suddenly felt the urge to pee.

 _Oh, crap_ thought Angelica.

"Um, hang on everyone, I need to us the bathroom" said Angelica.

With that the blond ran into the house in order to relieve herself. Once she was finished she headed back out.

 _Girrr_ thought Angelica to herself again, _being pregnant is making me pee like crazy! I hope this doesn't affect our camping trip._

Once Angelica was out in the front yard again she saw Tommy and Dil hugging Stu, who was now out of the basement, and Didi.

"Hey, Angelica" said Stu as turned and hugged his niece.

"Take care" said Didi who hugged Angelica also.

Angelica then climbed into her car, buckled up and started the engine.

"Oh, Dil" went Didi, "don't forget to put on your bug repellant."

"I know Mom" went Dil.

"And Tommy, don't forget to dress warmly tonight."

"I know Mom" replied Tommy.

"And Angelica, remember to drive safe and make sure your satellite phone is on at a times and…"

"Aunt Didi" said Angelica, "we're gonna be okay."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad" said Tommy and Dil in unison.

"Bye" said Didi.

"Have fun" said Stu.

And with that, Angelica pulled out of the drive way and drove down the road.

As they were driving Tommy noticed something sticking out of Angelica's purse like a small box. He then noticed his cousin look quickly at her purse also and shove it back in. Little did Tommy know that that box was actually the box for Angelica's pregnancy test that she reluctantly forgot to throw out at Zappy Burgers a few days earlier?

"So, you guy's wanna get something to eat before we get to the woods" Angelica asked Tommy and Dil.

"Sure" replied Tommy.

"How about you Dilly" asked Angelica.

"Yeah sure" replied Dil.

"Where do you two want to eat" asked the Blond, hoping that they wouldn't choose Zappy Burgers since she ate there twice this week already.

"What about Burger King" asked Tommy?

"I think I'm more in the mood for Taco Bell" said Dil.

"Actually Taco Bell sounds kinda good" said Tommy.

"That dose sound good" said Angelica as her mouth started to water. She was starting to notice that she was getting a lot of food cravings.

"So, it's settled then" asked Tommy.

"Yep" said Angelica.

They stopped at the drive through of a Taco Bell in the outskirts of Yucaipa near the mountain range. While Angelica was ordering, Tommy noticed that she was ordering herself a pretty big meal. Now granted Tommy always knew that his cousin was a big eater but three burritos, five tacos and a side of nachos?

 _She must be really hungry_ thought Tommy as Angelica finished up their orders.

Soon they had their food and headed up into the mountains. While driving up Dil started to talk.

"You know guys" said Dil, "I was reading an article online about a guy camping up here who swears he saw a flying saucer come down and land in the forest."

"A flying saucer, really Dil" went Tommy sarcastically.

"Tommy, why would a normal camper like us lie like that" asked Dil.

"Because it's the internet Dilly" went Tommy.

"Tommy, people say they see UFOs all the time" said Dil, "at least some of them have got to be telling the truth."

"Dilly, people make up stuff like that all the time" said Tommy before tuning to Angelica. "Remember how much you used to convince us how monsters and stuff existed when we were little, Angelica?"

"What" asked Angelica over a mouth full of taco?

"I was trying to explain to Dil why stuff he reads on the internet about aliens is fake" said Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, open your mind" said Dil.

"But Dilly…"

As her cousins were debating, Angelica suddenly felt a gurgle and pressure in her bladder and gritted her teeth.

 _Not again_ thought the blond as she pulled over on the side of the road.

"What are you doing, Angelica" asked Dil.

"I need to pee" replied Angelica.

"But you just went at our place" said Dil but before he could finish his sentence Angelica was out of the car and darting over to some bushes in the forest.

Angelica found a good spot and squatted in order to do her business. As she was reliving herself Tommy and Dil were waiting in her car a little confused.

"Hey Dilly" asked Tommy.

"Yeah" replied Dil.

"Have you noticed that Angelica has been acting a little strange lately?"

End of Part Five

Note: I am so sorry again for being so late with my updating. We had remodeling and a cockroach extermination going on at my place and it's been really hecktic for me. But it now look's like the worst is over so hopefully I should get more writing done on my other stories as well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pregnancy Part Six

Disclaimer, All Grown Up (and any other shows mentioned here) belong(s) to its (their) original owners and no infringement is intended.

Soon the Pickles trio had arrived at the camping grounds and Angelica Pickles parked her pink car in the parking lot. Once she shut off her engine she and her cousins, Tommy and Dil Pickles got out and began to get their camping gear ready. As they were doing so, the blond suddenly felt hungry again.

Angelica pulled off her back pack and unzipped it to search for chips that she had brought along.

"Angelica, what are you doing" asked Tommy.

"Looking for my snack" replied the blond.

' _But didn't you just eat a big lunch'_ thought Tommy as Angelica found her chips and opened them up. ' _Something weird is going on'_ he thought again.

A little while later, the trio had begun to setup their camp site near a big lake. Dil was helping Tommy and Angelica fix the tent.

"Okay" said Dil reading the instructions, "we just stick these over here, that over there and this rope…"

As Dil was reading the instructions, the tent collapsed over Tommy and Angelica who both screamed in unison.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"'You guys alright" asked Dil.

"Better them ever" groaned Angelica as she climbed out of the tent equipment. "I need to take a leak."

With that the blond ran into some nearby bushes to do her business. Once she was finished she strolled off to the parking lot where some trash cans were in order to throw away that pregnancy test box she still had in her purse. Right when she pulled the box out and was about to toss it in the can she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ange" said Harold Frumpkin's voice as Angelica cringed.

"Harold!" snapped Angelica, "what are you doing here!?"

"Me and my family always camp here by the lake" replied Harold, "what's that?"

The blond realized that Harold was asking about the pregnancy test box in her hand.

"What, oh nothing" said Angelica as she threw the box in the can. She was about to head back to her camp when Harold pulled the box back out of the can.

"A pregnancy test" asked Harold amused, "AH HAHAHAHAHAH! Timmy Mc-what's his name knocked you up didn't he!? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Angelica's face turned a deep red.

"That's why you're so cranky!" Harold continued to laugh, "and that's why your boobs are so swollen!"

With that the blonde's emotions went from embarrassment to rage.

"You're pregos!" finished Harold, "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Angelica turned around and looked at Harold with the angriest glare that she could muster. The eighteen year old redhead stopped laughing and gulped as the blond slowly approached him. She then snatched the box out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"You listen here, Frumpkin" said Angelica, "what goes on between me and Timmy is none of your damn business. And you better not tell a soul about this or else, got it!?"

Harold just stared at her and trembled.

"GOT IT?!" snapped Angelica

Harold gulped again and nodded. "W-whatever you say, Ange."

"And don't call me Ange!" snapped the blond, "now get!"

With that, Harold ran off to his family while Angelica headed back to her camp site. ' _Fuckin' Frumpkin pervert_ 'she thought to herself along the way. Soon she arrived when Tommy was clearing an area in order to start a camp fire later and Dil was swimming in the lake. The blond was beginning to feel tired so she decided to take a little nap. She crawled into the tent, set up her sleeping bag and laid down on it. Within a few minutes she had dozed off…

Angelica woke up and realized that she wasn't in the tent anymore. Instead she was in a hospital room with a blinding light shining down on her. Her stomach was now enormous and bouncing as the baby inside of it moved around. She suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"Ohhh!" yelled the blond.

Angelica's belly continued to bounce making the pain increase. She then realized that she was going into labor!

"Help!" cried Angelica, "Help, somebody please help me! I think I'm in labor!"

Suddenly, both Tommy and Dil, dressed and nurses, came to her aid.

"Tommy, Dilly!" cried Angelica, "please help me!"

"Don't worry, Angelica" assured Tommy.

"We and Doctor Harold will help to assist your birth" added Dil.

With that, "Doctor" Harold entered the room.

"What, Frumpkin?!" screamed Angelica.

"Don't worry, Ange" said Harold.

"I want another doctor!" demanded Angelica.

"Sorry" said Harold in a snarky tone, "but that's against the rules."

"But… AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Angelica.

The pain that the blond was experiencing was becoming unbearable. She also realized that she wanted her boyfriend and her baby's father to be in there with her.

"I want Timmy!" begged Angelica, "where's Timmy?! He needs to be here with me!"

"Sorry, Ange" replied Harold evilly, "Timmy Mc-what's his name isn't allowed in here. You're never gonna see you stupid boyfriend again!"

"No!" cried Angelica as tears streamed down her cheeks, "he needs to be here with me and his baby!"

The pain in the blonde's abdomen increased again.

"OHHHHH!" screamed the blond, "here it comes!"

After a few more seconds Angelica felt the baby pop out of her. The sounds of the infant's cries filled the room. The blond sat up in order to see her newborn but Harold had already taken it to the wash table.

"Where's my baby?!" cried Angelica, "I want to see my baby!"

Harold walked up to the blond with a bundle of pink blanket. A sinister smile spread across his face he handed the newborn to her. Angelica just stared at the bundle in silence for a second. She pulled the blanket away from its face to reveal Meg from Mega Babies. The green haired infant looked at the blond and smirked.

"Smell nice" asked Meg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Angelica right as she jerked awake.

The blond looked around and realized that she was still in her tent. ' _It was all just a dream'_ she thought to herself in relief and drenched in a cold sweat, _'all just a dream'_.

End of Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

The Pregnancy Part Seven

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

While Angelica was napping in the tent and Dil was swimming in the lake, Tommy Pickles decided to go on a small hike. It was a rather beautiful afternoon with a cool breeze and it was perfect to explore the forest.

As Tommy was hiking up the mountain, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey, Tommy!" called the voice.

Tommy turned around to see Harold Frumpkin running up to him.

"Oh, hey, Harold" said Tommy, "'you going hiking to?"

"Yep" replied Harold, "me and my family camp out here every year."

"That's cool" said Tommy, "my cousin, Angelica, took me and Dil up here to camp as well."

"Yeah, I saw her earlier" said Harold, "hey, you wanna race to the cliff?"

"Sure" replied Tommy.

With that the two young men took off.

Meanwhile, back at the camp site, Angelica Pickles had just woken up from a "nightmare" and decided to head outside for some fresh air.

By now it was getting close to sun down and everything was starting to cool down so the blond put on a sweater. She then decided to light a fire to help warm herself up. As she sat, her cellphone rang. She picked it up and checked the number only to see that it was her mother, Charlotte so she answered.

"Hi, Mom" said the blond into the phone.

"Hello, sweetie" said Charlotte on the other end, "and how's my little angel today?"

' _Little angel'_ thought Angelica, _'and over a decade ago you told me that I wasn't you daughter anymore.'_

"Um, I'm fine" replied the blond into her phone, "how about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful!" said Charlotte over the other end, "I've recently been promoted to manager of Super Boston Wear and I haven't felt this successful since I was CEO of Mega Corp. many years ago. *Sigh* I really miss the old days, Princess."

' _Oh I bet you do'_ thought Angelica, _'considering that you cared more about that stupid job than your own family'._

"And I have to say" continued Charlotte over the phone, "you would love this shop I work at. There are so many dresses and outfits that I think you'd look gorgeous in. Especially this one purple and blue dress we've gotten in. Oh, it's perfect! So much satin and bling! And it's got the perfect low cut to show off those plump breasts of yours."

"Mom!" protested Angelica.

"Okay, okay" went Charlotte, "so what have you been up to lately, sweetie?"

"Well, right now I'm camping with Dil and Tommy" replied Angelica.

"Dil and Tommy" asked Charlotte, "are you in a three way relationship, young lady."

"What?!" shouted the blond over the phone, "Dil and Tommy Pickles! My cousins, don't you remember!"

"Cousins" asked Charlotte softly, "oh yeah, Stu's and Didi's little boys!"

' _Jesus Christ, Mom'_ thought Angelica.

"Oh, I remember how cute all of you were playing together" said Charlotte over the phone. "Tommy was the one who was bald up until he turned two, right."

"Yeah, he was the bald one" replied Angelica.

"Oh, and I remember Dil to when he was just a baby" continued Charlotte, "so how's that man of yours?"

"You mean Timmy?" went the blond, "he's doing good."

"I bet he'd love to see you in one of these new dresses here" said Charlotte.

"Uh, so, how's preparing for your trip to Yucaipa going" asked Angelica trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

"Oh, it's going very well" replied Charlotte over the line, "and I am going first class on that flight no matter what this time. I don't care how full that plane is!"

"Good for you, Mom" said Angelica.

"Oh and also" said Charlotte, "I've got a few surprises for you when I finally arrive."

"Really" asked Angelica, "what are they?"

"Well, I can't tell you, they're surprises" laughed Charlotte over the phone. "But I will tell you this, you are gonna love them!"

"I'm sure I will" replied Angelica.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to be going here to get back to work" said Charlotte, "bye-bye sweetie."

"Bye, Mom" said Angelica before hanging up and sighing.

That was the most awkward phone conversation Angelica had with her mother yet.

Meanwhile, Tommy had just beat Harold to the cliff.

"Yes!" cried Tommy as he arrived at his destination.

"Okay" said Harold, panting behind him, "you win."

Both teenagers sat on a rock and drank from their water bottles as they watched the sunset at the cliff's edge.

"Hey, Tommy" said Harold, "have you noticed something strange about Angelica lately."

"What do you mean" asked Tommy.

"You haven't noticed anything strange about her" asked Harold, slyly.

"Well" said Tommy, "she has been acting a little weird."

"Maybe you should ask her about it" asked Harold, again in that sly tone.

"Maybe I will" replied Tommy as Harold giggled to himself.

' _Tommy has no idea that his cousin is pregos'_ Harold thought to himself.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my camp" said Tommy as he walked off.

' _I now know why Angelica tries to avoid Harold'_ thought Tommy, _'although, I wonder what is going on with my cousin?'_

Later on that night Angelica, Tommy and Dil were roasting marshmallows over their fire pit while talking and telling stories.

"…And he swears" said Dil, telling a UFO story, "that the flying saucer took off from that mountain over there."

Dil pointed towards one of the nearby mountains as his brother and cousin stared ominously in that direction.

"So, what do you guys think" asked Dil.

"I have to say" said Angelica, "that was a pretty good story."

"Yeah, that was probably the best UFO story I've heard in a long time" said Tommy.

"Thanks" said Dil, "so do you have any stories, Angelica?"

"Well I can tell you about how creepy Harold Frumpkin is" replied Angelica as Dil laughed.

"I know what you mean" said Tommy, "even in school he always used to borderline on stalking girls. Doesn't he have some kind of weird crush on you?"

"He's had that crush on me since I was in pigtails" replied Angelica just as she felt bladder pressure.

"Uh, hold on, I need to squat" went the blond before running to her familiar place in the bushes to relieve herself as her cousins just sat in awkward silence. Once she finished she returned to the camp fire, opened a bag of chips and started stuffing her face.

"Hey Angelica" asked Tommy, "If you don't mind me asking, are you filling okay?"

"What do you mean" asked the blond.

"Well…" went Tommy before his cousin cut him off.

"It's because I keep needing to go pee, isn't it" asked Angelica.

"Well, yeah…" said Tommy.

"I don't know" went Angelica, "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"You don't look sick" said Dil, "and you're still able to eat okay. I fact, you've eaten more than me and Tommy together today so far."

"Well, what's it to you guys, anyway" asked the blond.

Tommy and Dil just looked at Angelica awkwardly before she sighed.

"You two aren't gonna leave this alone until I give you the truth, are you" asked Angelica.

"Truth" asked both Tommy and Dil in unison.

"Okay" went Angelica, "I'll tell you."

The blond looked behind herself to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation. Once the coast was clear she spoke up.

"Well, started Angelica, "I wanted to keep this secret between me and a couple of others but it keeps leaking out and I don't think I can keep it forever. First of all I want you two to promise me you won't tell anyone, not your parents, or friends, anyone. You promise?"

Tommy and Dil both nodded nervously, not knowing what their cousin was about to confess to them. Was she involved in something illegal or was someone hurting or stalking her?

"Okay" said Angelica, "I'm p-pregnant. Your cousin Angelica is pregnant."

"Pregnant" asked Tommy.

"So that's why you keep needing to run to the bushes" said Dil

Both Tommy and Dil were taken away. Ironically, in spite of all the obvious signs they would have never have guessed that Angelica was pregnant.

Angelica went red in the face with embarrassment.

"So, are you two disappointed in me" asked the blond.

"Of course not, Angelica" assured Tommy, "from what you were saying earlier I was worried that someone like Harold was stalking you for real."

"No he isn't" said Angelica, "and if he was, I'd knock in teeth out."

"That'll teach him!" laughed Dil.

"And don't worry, Angelica" said Tommy, "your secret is safe with me and Dilly."

"Thanks, Tommy" said Angelica.

End of Part Seven


	8. Chapter 8

The Pregnancy Part Eight: An Unpleasant Surprise

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement it intended.

It was Friday morning and about a week since the camping trip when Angelica Pickles got out of bed to do her usual business. After she finished she headed down stairs to meet her father, Drew, who was serving cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

"'Morning, Princess" said Drew.

"'Morning, Daddy" returned Angelica over a yawn as she sat down.

Drew handed the blond her breakfast, which consisted of twice the amount she normally ate before getting his coffee.

"I've noticed you've been pretty hungry over these last few weeks" said Drew.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. ' _Does he know'_ she asked herself in her mind.

"Uh, yeah" went Angelica, "I've just been doing a lot lately and I need my um, nutrition."

Drew chuckled and said "oh, Princess, I don't care how much you eat. You're not a little girl anymore, though I always wished you'd at least try broccoli once you were older."

Both Drew and Angelica laughed about that. Even now as an adult, the blond couldn't stand broccoli. It's funny because she'll eat practically any other vegetable just fine but broccoli? Yuck! Right…?

"So" said Angelica, "today's the big day. Mom's finally coming to see me."

"Are you exited" asked Drew.

"Uh, huh" replied Angelica, "I'm just a little nervous. Plus, she said she has some surprises for me. I'm not sure what that's all about."

"She's probably just trying to show you that she loves you" said Drew.

"Yeah, you're right…" Angelica spoke before being cut off by a loud *GURGLE* and surge of nausea.

"Um, I'll be right back…!" yelled the blond as she bolted out of her seat and ran to the nearest bathroom. Once in she ran up to the toilet and retched up her breakfast.

Poor Angelica had been experiencing this kind of morning sickness for the last several days. As she upchucked again she heard a knock on the door.

"Angelica, are you alright in there" asked Drew's voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just, OH…!" went the blond as she felt more vomit coming up. She vomited one last time until the nausea was gone.

Angelica wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet before opining the bathroom door to see Drew with a concerned face.

"Are you okay" asked Angelica's father.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Angelica, "don't worry it's not the stomach flu or anything like that. I've just been… um, I need a shower."

With that, the blond ran to the upstairs bathroom where the actual shower was. Drew just shook his head. _'Somethings not right'_ he thought to himself.

Later that afternoon, Angelica along with her boyfriend, Timmy McNulty, and her best friend Zoey Anderson, were sitting in the airport terminal as they waited for Charlotte to arrive.

"Thanks for being here" Angelica said to both Timmy and Zoey.

"You're welcome" said Zoey.

"It's the least we could do" said Timmy before he leaned over and kissed Angelica.

"Wanna get something to eat" asked Angelica.

"Sure" went both Timmy and Zoey in unison.

The trio then headed over to the airport's cafeteria, which wasn't that far from where they were sitting. As they were getting their food, the Angelica noticed a plate full of bit-sized vegetables including raw broccoli and some ranch dip.

' _Disgusting'_ the blond thought to herself, _'I never liked broccoli. Never liked it at…'_

Angelica just stood there and stared at the broccoli on the tray before her. As much as she told herself that she hated that particular vegetable, she couldn't help but notice something strange. For the first time in her eighteen years of her life, she actually _wanted_ to try a piece of broccoli. Pregnancy can give you strange cravings.

Angelica looked behind herself to make sure that Timmy and Zoey weren't watching before dipping a piece of broccoli in the ranch dressing and placing it in her mouth. It actually tasted good!

The Blond then dipped another piece of broccoli and ate it and then another and another…

Meanwhile, Zoey and Timmy were both at a table with their food.

"Where's Angie" asked Timmy.

At that moment, Angelica arrived with two big plates of food. One was with her usual favorite junk foods and the other was full of broccoli and ranch dressing. The blond then sat and began stuffing her face as Timmy and Zoey stared at her.

"What" asked Angelica over a mouthful.

Zoey just started giggling.

"What!" asked Angelica again.

Zoey busted into laughter as Timmy joined in.

"Y-you're actually eating broccoli!" laughed Zoey.

Angelica's face went red at first but then she couldn't help but laugh along with her friend and boyfriend at the irony.

Several minutes later, Angelica spotted a young blond man walking around several feet away. She then noticed a very familiar looking blond woman wearing what looked like a red outfit, walking up to her.

"Mom" asked Angelica.

"Oh Angelica!" went Charlotte as she ran up and hugged her daughter.

Angelica felt a little awkward but hugged her mom back regardless.

"Oh, it's been too long Sweetie" said Charlotte.

"Yep" replied Angelica, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"And who are these" asked Charlotte.

"Oh" said Angelica, turning towards Timmy and Zoey, "this is my boyfriend, Timmy, and my best friend, Zoey. We actually knew each other since we were just little Rugrats."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Pickles" introduced Timmy.

"Ah" said Charlotte, taking Timmy's hand, "actually it's Charlotte Collins; I've taken back my maiden name. Anyway, I see you have the same name as my daughter's cousin."

"Uh, actually, Mom, you're talking about _Tommy_ not Timmy _"_ corrected Angelica.

"What… Oh, of course!" went Charlotte, "It really has been too long." She turned her attention back to Timmy. "Well regardless, Angelica has told me so much about you, Timmy. I can see you two are very happy together."

"Thank you" said Timmy.

Angelica was starting to feel more comfortable until she overheard her mom whisper something else in her boyfriend's ear.

"And I bet you're enjoying each other's' company in bed as well…"

Both Timmy's and Angelica's faces went redder then ever as Zoey fought the urge to face-palm.

"Oh, and Zoey" said Charlotte extending her hand to the brunette now.

"Nice to meet you Miss Collins" introduced Zoey.

I don't believe I remember you that well" said Charlotte.

"Well, I meet Angelica on that _Sea-Wise Odyssey_ cruise several years ago" replied Zoey.

"Ah" said Charlotte, "I remember that trip, what a god awful vacation! Sinking ships and Communist scum ruining my business, it was horrible!"

' _You have NO idea, mom'_ Angelica thought to herself as a chill ran down her spine over the memories of her attempted suicide.

"S-so" went the blond, trying to change the subject, "you mentioned that you had something to show me over a phone call late week."

"Ah, yes" replied Charlotte, "a few of them I want to what until later to give to you but one of them is right here. Anthony!"

Angelica felt her heart leap out of her chest upon the name her mother called. That blond haired man she had seen from earlier was now walking towards her. He had his hair styled in a military buzz and he was wearing a black leather jacket. The most defining feature of all was, of course, the big pink scar on his right cheek. That trademark sinister smile creeped across Anthony Collins' face as he approached Angelica.

Angelica glanced over towards Timmy and Zoey, both of whom looked just as shocked as she felt. She then turned towards her mother with a look of destressed aw. ' _You have got to be fucking kidding me!'_ Angelica thought to herself.

"Angelica" asked Charlotte cheerfully, "you remember your cousin Anthony, right…?"

End of Part Eight


	9. Chapter 9

The Pregnancy Part Nine

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

"Angelica, you remember your cousin, Anthony, right" asked Charlotte Collins.

Angelica Pickles just stared Anthony in the eye as he smiled evilly.

"Well" said Anthony Collins in a deep but raspy voice, "don't you, Cousin?"

Angelica scrunched her eyebrows and folded her arms. "Oh, yeah" she replied sternly, "of course I remember you, Anthony." _'How could I forget my evil cousin who almost drove me to suicide!'_ she then thought to herself.

"And who are these" asked Anthony looking at Zoey and Timmy.

"I'm Timmy McNulty, I'm Angelica's boyfriend" said Timmy protectively as he walked up. Angelica had told him before all about her evil cousin.

"And you should know me already" said Zoey sternly, "I'm Zoey Anderson; I meet you and Angelica on that Sea-Wise Odyssey cruise several years ago."

"Ah, I think I do remember you now" said Anthony.

Angelica, Timmy, and Zoey all glared at Anthony as he just stood there and grinned evilly. Charlotte however seemed to be oblivious to the tension or at least if she did feel it, she didn't show it.

"Well" said Charlotte finally breaking the tense silence, "I think we should be off to our hotel now. And I'm still looking forward to our mother-daughter time today."

"Yes, of course" said Angelica.

Everyone awkwardly walked out into the airport's parking lot and got into Zoey's minivan. They then drove out to a Holiday Inn Express on the outskirts of Yucaipa. Once there, Angelica, Timmy, and Zoey helped Charlotte get her luggage into her room.

"Well, I'm goanna get some rest" said Charlotte, "that flight wore me out."

"That's okay" said Angelica, "what time do you want me to pick you up for our 'mother-daughter' time?"

"Oh, how about five" suggested Charlotte, "sound good?"

"Yep, that should work" replied the blond.

"Okay, see you later, Princess" said Charlotte.

Angelica gave her mother another awkward hug before she, her boyfriend, and her best friend left. As they were walking down the hallway of the hotel, Anthony approached them.

"Hello, cousin" said Anthony.

"What the shit do you want?!" snapped Angelica.

"I just want to talk to my cousin" replied the evil young man.

"I don't want to talk to you!" snapped Angelica, "in fact I don't want anything to do with you! Goodbye!"

"Come on" said Anthony. Timmy turned and glared at him.

"My girlfriend said that she doesn't want to speak with you" said Timmy sternly as he put a comforting arm around Angelica's shoulder.

"Whatever" went Anthony as he walked back to his hotel room.

Angelica shook her head as she, Timmy, and Zoey left the Hotel.

"Fucken Anthony" said Angelica as she got into Zoey's minivan.

"Sorry you too had to see him again" said Timmy.

"Why the hell did your mom bring him" asked Zoey.

"I have no fucken clue" said Angelica, "sometimes I really do wonder what goes on in her head."

"Well, don't worry, Babe" said Timmy, "me and Zoey are here for you."

"And we'll make sure Anthony doesn't stir up any shit" continued Zoey.

"Thanks you two" said Angelica as Zoey started her car and drove off.

A few hours later, Angelica then drove back to the Holiday Inn by herself in her pink car to pick up her mother for their "special time." By the time she was there, Charlotte was already out waiting for her. _'She must be excited'_ Angelica thought to herself.

As Charlotte walked up to her car, Angelica noticed the extremely skimpy black outfit she was wearing. Granted, the blond never really cared how people dressed but jeze!

"Hey, Sweetie" said Charlotte as she got in the passenger seat of Angelica's car, "I love your new car. Did Timmy buy it for you?"

"Actually, Daddy got it for me on my eighteenth birthday" corrected Angelica.

"Oh, your father gave it to you" said Charlotte in a slightly irritated voice.

' _Oh come on!'_ Angelica thought to herself. "So, want to go and check out the Mall?"

"Sure" said Charlotte in her creepily cheerful voice again.

For the next few hours Angelica and her mom, Charlotte did a few things around town. They went to that Mall where they did a little shopping and then they went to see a movie before getting something to eat. By the time they were done it was well past sundown and the blond took her mom back to the hotel.

"Well, wasn't that fun" asked Charlotte.

"Sure was" replied Angelica, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well, I'm glad" said Charlotte.

Things went awkwardly silent again for several seconds.

"Hey, Mom" went Angelica.

"What is it Sweetie" asked Charlotte.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" replied Angelica, "I mean you've been gone for so long. And the last time we saw each other you…"

"Oh!" interrupted Charlotte, "I almost forgot your other surprise!"

Angelica groaned as her mother went into her hotel room to go get something. She came back out with a beautiful blue and purple dress in a plastic covering.

"I got you this from Boston" said Charlotte, "I thought you would look perfect in it."

Angelica took the dress. "Wow, uh, thank you, Mom. It looks beautiful."

"Oh, I knew you'd love it!" shouted Charlotte in excitement. "I saw it and instantly thought of you."

"Well, I got to get going" said Angelica.

"Okay" said Charlotte, "I'm getting rather tired myself. But I'm glad we could finally spend some time together."

"Me to" replied Angelica.

"Good night, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Angelica walked out of the hotel and out to her car only to find Anthony out there. _'Shit!'_ she thought. She began fingering the pepper-spray container her dad gave her in her purse a she approached her cousin.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" snapped Angelica.

"I just wanna talk" replied Anthony.

"I already told you that I don't want to talk to you!" snapped Angelica again.

"Why not" asked Anthony.

"Are you stupid?!" yelled Angelica, "you tried to kill me and almost drove me to kill myself when I was only _four years old!_ You are a monster and I want you out of my life!"

"Sheash, what's gotten under your skin" asked Anthony with that evil smile.

Angelica fought back the urge to smack her cousin upside his head. "Why they hell did you even come here anyway?!" she asked.

"Maybe I wanted to see if my cousin was willing to accept my apology" said Anthony.

"What" asked Angelica, lifting her eyebrows, "do you mean that you're actually sorry about what you did to me?"

"Maybe I am" replied Anthony.

"Well, give me a good reason why I should forgive…" went Angelica before Anthony cut her off.

"The reason I want to make up to you is because we share special blood" interrupted Anthony, "not just as cousins but as a race of people."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you and I are of Germanic decent right" asked Anthony to which Angelica nodded.

"Well, I wanted to show you this" said Anthony as he pulled something out of the pocket of his leather jacket. It looked like a red piece of cloth. He handed it to Angelica who studied it. It was an armband. She was confused at first but then she noticed something on its other side; a big white circle with a black swastika in it.

"What the fuck is this?!" snapped Angelica, "are you some kind of Hitler worshiper?!"

"Don't you get it, Cousin" said Anthony, "we're both of perfect Aryan blood. Together we…"

"You actually think that I'm destined to become some kind of Nazi?!" went Angelica. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm only standing up for the Aryan Race" replied Anthony, "and you should to."

"Just get the hell out of here and take your Nazi shit with you!" yelled Angelica as she threw the swastika armband back at her cousin.

Angelica was about to climb into her car when Anthony grabbed her by the wrist prompting her to pull out her pepper-spray. The sight of the bottle made her evil cousin let go and throw his arms in the air.

"Do I really have to use this?!" snapped Angelica holding up the pepper-spray.

"Whatever you say, Cousin" said Anthony with his arms still in the air. He then walked back to the hotel.

Angelica then got in her car, started it, and drove off. On her way home she found herself shaking and crying softly. _'What the heck is going on?'_ she thought to herself. Soon she was home where her dad, Drew Pickles, was waiting for her.

Drew was in the dining room when he heard Angelica come in and got up to meet her in the living room.

"Hey Princess" said Drew, "how did everything…?" He paused when he saw the tears in his daughter's eyes. "Angelica, what's wrong?"

Angelica just walked up to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Wow, wow, it's okay, Sweetie, it's okay" said Drew.

"I-it was h-horrible, Daddy" cried Angelica softly, "Anthony; I-I always knew he was e-evil but n-now…"

"Angelica, did he hurt you" asked Drew.

"Well" said Angelica, "he approached me t-tonight and acted like he wanted to apologize to me. B-but then he showed me this s-swastika armband and was all going on about how he and I were of Aryan blood. I told him I-I wanted nothing to do with him and he grabbed me. I then pulled out my pepper-spray which scared him off."

"Oh, Princess" said Drew, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Angelica started to calm down a little bit.

"But before that, me and Mom, well" Angelica paused, "we did plenty of fun things I guess but it felt meaningless to me. It's like she's completely forgotten about what she had told me several years ago. I was kind of hoping that she might…"

"I know, I know" said Drew.

"I mean, she acts like she cares about me" continued the blond, "but it feels like she's just trying to buy back my love instead of actually trying to make up for what she did."

"I'm sorry Cupcake" said Drew, "I was hoping that things would go better for you tonight. Would you like me to fix you up something to eat?"

"No thanks" said Angelica, "I think I'm goanna go to bed.

"Okay" said Drew, "you get some rest, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy" said Angelica as she went upstairs to use the bathroom before heading to her room.

As the blond was changing into her pajamas, she noticed that she was starting to develop a slight bulge in her belly. It wasn't much but it was definitely there. She had forgotten about her pregnancy that night up until this point.

Angelica got in her bed and placed a hand on her stomach before finally falling asleep.

End of Part Nine


	10. Chapter 10

The Pregnancy Part Ten: Visiting the Confederacy Episode One

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Peter belongs to TCKing12.

The next morning, after her night with her mom and her cousin, Angelica Pickles was checking her emails and saw that Peter Albany had sent her a message. Angelica decided to view the email and saw that it was an invitation for her to visit his Kingdom, the Confederacy. The email also informed her that her family and friends had also received similar invitations.

Of course, Angelica happily accepted. Given how stressful her life has been lately, she was looking forward to a nice vacation in the Confederacy. However, after discussing the plans for the trip with Peter over the phone one day she realized that she had invited her mother, Charlotte, to go with her. Not that she was opposed to her mother coming along necessarily but she knew that it would be rather awkward.

Angelica also found out that boyfriend Timmy McNulty could come along, which of course she was very happy about. But then he learned that the rest of Timmy's family could come along. This included his Grandfather, Conan McNulty, which when he found out that he was vacationing with his old rival (and Angelica's Grandfather) Lou Pickles, he managed to stir up some tension. One thing that has always annoyed both Angelica and Timmy was the drama that always occurred between their grandfathers.

At least Anthony wasn't invited; Angelica didn't tell Peter about him being in Yucaipa but she told her mom that he wasn't invited which she believed.

Later that week, everyone headed to the airport to catch a plane to in route to the Confederacy.

While at the airport, Angelica noticed several of her old friends approaching her.

"Hi, Angelica" said Susie Carmichael.

"Long time, no see" Added Chuckie Finster.

"Hey, Susie, hey Chuckie" said Angelica hugging her friends.

"Hey there, Angelica" said Kimi Finster coming up.

"Hi, Kimi" said Angelica.

"Hey, Angelica" said Lil Deville.

"Hey, Angie" said Phil.

"Hey Lil, hey, Phil" replied Angelica, "Wow, it's been a little while since we've seen each other. I guess I've just been so busy with."

"Hey, everyone" said Zoey Anderson coming up to the all grown up Rugrats crowd.

"Hey, Zoey" replied Susie.

"Attention" said a man's voice over speakers, "the next flight to the Confederacy is ready to be boarded."

"That's us" said Angelica as everyone boarded the plane.

Given that the Confederacy is located a mere twelve miles off the coast of California, the plane trip only took about an hour.

During the flight Angelica was sitting next to Timmy.

' _Man, this flight is more awkward then I had anticipated'_ Angelica thought to herself. Not only were both her divorced parents onboard (though sitting on different ends of the cabin) but also her Grandpa Lou and Timmy's Grandpa Conan. Nothing could ever end that lifelong rivalry between the two older men. Even when their grandchildren started dating, all it did was make the tension worse.

Angelica would often get passive aggressive remarks or "hints" from Lou as well. Comments usually ranged from "why that McNulty kid?!" to "I sure hope that boy of yours treats you right." Of course her Step Grandma, Lulu would often stand up for her and say "that's none of your business, Lou."

Poor Timmy had it a little worse with his own grandfather though. Upon first informing Conan of him dating Angelica his first response was "come on, Timmy, you can do better than that." Talk about embarrassing grandparents.

"You okay, Babe" asked Timmy.

"Huh, oh" replied Angelica, "yeah, I'm fine; just a little bored."

"At least our flight to the Confederacy isn't supposed to take too long" said Zoey Anderson, who was also sitting near Angelica and Timmy.

"I just realized something" said Angelica, "have you ever been to the Confederacy before, Timmy."

"Me and my family went on a vacation there once a long time ago" said Timmy. "We stayed in the city of Underwood."

"Isn't that where their nuclear arsenal is built" asked Zoey.

"I believe so" replied Angelica.

"I hear that Richmond is supposed to be really beautiful" said Timmy.

"Oh, it is" said Zoey, "and just wait until you see Peter's castle, it's gorgeous."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking" said a woman's voice over the plain's speakers, "we are now entering Confederate airspace and should be landing here shortly. Also, if you look out of your windows you can see the Confederacy's beaches coming into view."

Angelica looked out of her window and saw that they were indeed flying over the Confederacy's beaches.

Soon the plane landed in the Richmond Airport right outside the City of Richmond, the capital of both the Virginia Zone and the Confederacy as a whole.

Everyone got out of the plain and left the airport to head to Peter's castle which was a beautiful dark red and black five story structure. Peter himself was standing at its entrance, wearing his gray uniform.

"Hey everyone" said Peter smiling.

"Hey Peter" replied several of the adults.

"Hi Peter" said Angelica.

"Hey, Angelica, I'm so glad that you could make it" said Peter.

"Hello, you're Majesty" said Timmy.

"Hello, Timmy" said Peter, "and just call me Peter, I'm not one for formalities."

"Hey, Pete" said Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey" replied the King, "it's been a long time since I've seen…"

"Why, hello, you're Majesty, King Peter the First of the Confederacy" cut in Charlotte as she ran up to the king and bowed. "I take it that you remember me, I'm Charlotte Collins, formerly Charlotte Pickles; I've taken back my maiden name. I'm the mother of Angelica here."

' _Talk about over doing it, Mom'_ thought Angelica as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yes, I do indeed remember you" replied Peter, "and I'm glad you were able to come along with your daughter to my kingdom. Also, like I was telling Timmy, you don't have to use formal tittles when addressing me; I prefer to just be called by my first name."

"Alright, _Peter_ , I'll remember that" said Charlotte in a flirtatious tone which, by the look on Peter's face, only made him uncomfortable.

"Well, why don't you all come on in" said Peter, "my staff will show you to your rooms. Also, tonight you're all invited to dinner with me at around six-thirty."

"How could I refuse the King's invitation" said Charlotte in the creepy flirty tone again.

"And you don't need to dress up or anything" said Peter, trying to ignore Charlotte, "it'll just be a calm dinner."

"We'd love to come" said Angelica.

Everyone was then led inside and up a huge grand stare case to their rooms. Angelica and Timmy even got to share a room which was a very luxurious suite with a king sized bed, a flat screen television, a large window overlooking the outside, and a bathroom with a jocose tub.

"Wow, this is even nicer then that hotel I stayed at in Underwood" said Timmy.

"I think I'm goanna take a bath and get a little rest before dinner" said Angelica before giving Timmy a smirk and wink. "Wanna join me?"

"Boy, do I" replied Timmy.

Angelica and Timmy then walked into the bathroom together.

Meanwhile, back at the Richmond Airport, about a couple hours after the first plane had landed, a second one did. Soon the passengers, some of them tourists, others Confederate citizens, all got off just as they would do any day. _'Nothing unusual,'_ thought Anthony Collins as he stepped out of the plane along with the others, _'nothing unusual at all.'_ That trademark sinister grin spread across his scarred face. None of the people around him had any idea about his evil intensions.

End of Part Ten

Acknowledgments: Special thanks to both TCKing12 and Thebigcrunchone9. The former for giving me some good information about his OC, Peter along with his Original Nation, the Confederacy and to the later for giving me the idea about Lou's and Conan's rivalry and reactions to Timmy and Angelica dating.


	11. Chapter 11

The Pregnancy Part Eleven: Visiting the Confederacy Episode Two

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Peter and Frollo E. Lee belong to TCKing12.

After their bath, Angelica Pickles and Timmy McNulty both got dressed for dinner.

"I really hope my Mom doesn't screw up tonight" said Angelica putting on her bra.

"What do you mean" asked Timmy as he worked his belt.

"Didn't you see how she kept making those moves on Peter?" continued Angelica grabbing her top.

"Well, Peter didn't look too thrilled with her flirting with him" said Timmy.

"Yeah but still; it's like she's trying to embarrass everyone" said Angelica before pausing. "I'm thinking about doing it you know?"

"What" asked Timmy?

"Telling people about my pregnancy" replied Angelica.

"Wow" went Timmy, "don't you think that this is a little soon."

"Well, I can't keep this secret forever" went Angelica, "I mean, my cousins, Tommy and Dilly both know as well as Harold…"

"You told that Frumpkin pervert about your pregnancy?!" went Timmy.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him!" replied Angelica, "he found out! But I told him to keep his mouth shut about it or else he'll regret it!" She sighed, "Look, we can't keep this secret forever, and Mom's going back to Boston after our vacation here in the Confederacy ends and well" she paused, "as much as our relationship has been strained, she's still my mother and I want her to know." She sat at the end of hers and Timmy's bed.

"I understand" assured Timmy as he sat on the bed next to Angelica and put an arm around her waist. "Are you goanna tell everyone over dinner?"

"I don't know yet" said Angelica.

Angelica leaned against Timmy as he rubbed her side. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly.

"Damn, I'm hungry" said Angelica.

"Well, it's almost dinner time" said Timmy, "wanna head to the Royal Dining Room?"

"Sure" said Angelica, "I'll lead the way."

With that, Angelica and Timmy both headed off to the castle's dining room.

"You know I never realized how hungry I'd get being pregnant" said Angelica.

"Pregnant?!" shouted a woman's voice.

Both Timmy and Angelica turned around to see Charlotte Collins behind them.

"What, Mom?!" shouted Angelica, "what are you…?!"

Charlotte stomped over to Timmy.

"Wow, wow, easy, Miss Collins" went Timmy putting his hands in the air.

"You got my daughter pregnant, didn't you?!" snapped Charlotte as she pointed at Timmy.

"Back off, mom!" snapped Angelica.

"Is this true, Angelica?" asked Charlotte.

Angelica's face blushed red as she sighed. "Yes, mom, it is; I'm pregnant."

"How could you do this to me?!" yelled Charlotte.

"What do you mean 'how could I do this to you!'" snapped Angelica, "this doesn't concern you, mom! And you better not tell anyone!"

"Why shouldn't I?!" snapped Charlotte.

"Because!" snapped back Angelica, "it's none of your business!"

"Well, I wouldn't have told anyone anyway" said Charlotte.

"Really" asked Angelica.

"Yeah, I don't want Peter to think I'm old" said Charlotte.

"Really!" snapped Angelica, "all you think about is yourself! And besides, Peter isn't interested in you!"

"Oh, we'll see about that" said Charlotte.

"Come on, Timmy" said Angelica as she, her boyfriend, and her mother headed to the Royal Dining Room.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Anthony Collins was strolling along through a park in the middle of Richmond, looking at Peter's castle in the distance.

' _You can't hide from me, cousin'_ thought Anthony. His thoughts were then interrupted by a ball landing by his feet.

"Hey, mister!" called a little boy's voice.

Anthony turned towards the voice he heard and saw several excited looking kids.

"Can you throw us back our ball mister?!" called a young boy amongst the children.

Anthony smiled warmly at the kids before reaching down and picking up their ball. However, instead of tossing back at them, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade and activated it. His "warm" smile turned into an evil grin as he popped the children's ball with his knife.

"Here you go" said Anthony, tossing the remains of the ball in the direction of the kids who were now sobbing and running off.

' _Fucken kids'_ thought Anthony, _'I hate children!'_

Anthony began walking off when he heard someone shout "Hey, you?!" He turned around to see a couple of Confederate Police Officers, a man and a woman, both walking towards him. _'Shit'_ he thought as he bolted.

"Wait, halt!" called one of the cops as they ran after Anthony.

As Anthony ran he accidentally collided with a small ice cream cart, knocking it over in the process.

"What the?!" yelled the ice cream cart's pusher.

"Watch where you're fucken going, retard!" snapped Anthony as he got up and pushed the ice cream man to the ground.

"Over there!" Anthony heard one of the police officers call out. He started running again.

The cops stopped to help the ice cream man up.

"Did you see where that guy went" asked one of the officers.

"He went that way" said the ice cream man pointing in the direction where Anthony took off. The Confederate officers then ran in the same direction.

Anthony ran out into a stretch of grass where several families were picnicking, kicking one of their picnic baskets in the process.

"Hey!" shouted the woman who had her lunch ruined.

"Sorry for nothing, bitch!" snapped Anthony.

Soon the police officers were catching up to Anthony again.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" screamed Anthony.

"He's getting away!" shouted the police woman.

Anthony ran right into a small forest where he noticed a bridge built over a ditch and river. He then skidded down into the ditch and hid under the bridge. Several seconds later he heard footsteps on the bridge above him.

"Alright" said the male cop, "you go this way and I'll go that way.

With that, the two Confederate officers took off in different directions. Anthony sighed in relief when he heard a small "chatter." He looked up to see a squirrel climbing on one of the wooden supports of the bridge looking at him.

"Get out of here you stupid rat, shoo!" shouted Anthony, banking his fist on the wooden support when the startled squirrel bit his finger.

"EEEOOWWW!" yelled Anthony before climbing out of the ditch. "Fuck this stupid country!"

Anthony looked around to make sure that no one was watching him and then took off towards his hotel.

Meanwhile, back at Peter's castle, everyone was in the dining room, finishing up their dinner.

"Thank you for inviting us, Peter" said Angelica.

"You're welcome, Angelica" said Peter with a smile, "I'm glad you all could…"

"Well, I'm more then grateful to dine with a king!" said Charlotte boldly.

"Mom!" whispered Angelica in protest.

"Uh, well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Miss Collins" said Peter, struggling to contain his irritation.

"Well" said General Frollo E. Lee, one of Peter's best military officers, "I guess it's time for dessert."

"Ah, yes" said Peter, "I had my cooks bake us a chocolate cheese cake for tonight."

"Yum" said Angelica.

Soon everyone was served their dessert.

"So, can you tell us some more stories about the Confederacy's War for Independence" asked Kimi Finster.

"Sure" said Peter with a smile, "now, let's see, how about I tell you about the time me and Frollo defended a village from Paratroopers."

"Oh, I'd love to hear how the brave king defended his country!" shouted Charlotte.

"Uh, yes, well anyway" said Peter, "it was fairly early on in the war…"

Everyone listened intently as Peter told his war tale. However, as the story continued, the King found it difficult to go on as Charlotte kept interrupting.

"And when I saw the paratrooper, I…" said Peter before being cut off by Charlotte.

"Did you use Erebus to slice him to pieces?!" shouted Charlotte in excitement.

"Mom!" protested Angelica.

"Uh, no, Miss Collins" corrected Peter sternly, "you see, I then recognized this particular troop who was a double agent working for my army."

"Oh!" went Charlotte, "I love spy stories! They're so sexy!"

Poor Angelica just buried her blushing face in her hands.

"Well" continued Peter in that same stern voice, "as I was saying, she was a double agent who I instructed to spy in the American Occupation Zones of this island. She was a brave solder indeed as she not only survived without getting caught but also gave us crucial information to help my troops win the battle of the…"

"Did you two have a sexy night together?" asked Charlotte.

"Mom!" growled Angelica through her teeth.

"Uh, no, we did not" Peter corrected Charlotte sternly before continuing. "Well, she informed us that…"

"Aw!" interrupted Charlotte, "I was hoping that you would tell us a sex story!"

Angelica had finally lost her temper.

"Mom!" shouted Angelica, "shut the fuck up and quite interrupting Peter!"

Everything went awkwardly silent before Peter spoke up.

"Look, Miss Collins" said Peter, trying to remain calm, "I appreciate that you came, I really do but I'm afraid that you've not been behaving very appropriately at all today. Not only do you keep interrupting me along with everybody else but..."

"I never interrupt!" protested Charlotte. Everyone just glared at her.

"Miss Collins, you just interrupted me now" said Peter, "that very rude of you."

"Oh, but I'm just trying to be friendly" said Charlotte in her creepy flirty tone.

"And that's the other issue" said Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be making these flirty moves on me and I regret to say that they're making me uncomfortable; mainly because I have no interest in you in that way."

Charlotte gasped. "Are-are you saying that I'm ugly?!" she asked.

"It's not that" said Peter, "it's simply that I'm not attracted to you, not in that way."

"I-I… I, how can anyone not be attracted to me!" shouted Charlotte.

"Charlotte enough!" went her former husband, Drew Pickles.

"Shut the fuck up you four eyed bastard!" shouted Charlotte.

"Mom, stop it!" snapped Angelica.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady" snapped back Charlotte, "I'm your mother! That's it, no more cookies for…!"

"Enough, mom!" went Angelica, "I'm eighteen now and you gave up custody of me several years ago anyway!"

"That's because you were an embarrassment to me then!" screamed Charlotte.

"Don't talk to her like that!" snapped both Drew and Timmy in unison.

"And you're an embarrassment to me now!" Charlotte continued at Angelica.

"Stop calling me and embarrassment!" screamed Angelica.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have become a pregnant slut with that Irish boy-toy of yours!" screamed back Charlotte.

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Angelica with their mouths agape.

"You mean my granddaughter is pregnant?!" went Lou Pickles.

"With my grandson's baby?!" went Conan McNulty.

Angelica sat back in her chair as Charlotte glared at her. By this point Peter stood up.

"That is it, Miss Collins!" snapped the King, "I, along with everyone else in this room have had enough of your disrespect! I'm sorry but I have no choice but to ask you to leave my Kingdom; Guards!"

Two men in gray uniforms came into the dining room.

"You have a request, Sire" asked one of the Royal Guards.

"Please escort Miss Charlotte Collins over her out of my castle and to the Airport" ordered Peter, "She is to be flown back to the United States immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty" said the other Royal Guard as he and his partner approached Charlotte.

Angelica's mom just sat there in shocked embarrassment as the two Guards approached her.

"Come along, Miss" demanded one of the Guards sternly.

Charlotte got up, trembling and reluctantly walked out with the Royal Guards. Soon she was out of the dining room however the awkwardness did not leave with her. Everyone in the room then stared back at Angelica. Peter wanted to say something to help settle the mood but couldn't thin k of anything.

Soon, one by one, people began getting up from their seats and headed back into their rooms. Angelica approached Peter.

"I'm sorry I ruined the dinner, Peter" mumbled Angelica.

"Don't apologize, you didn't ruin anything" assured Peter, "it was… It was you mother. She should not have said those things to you."

Angelica nodded gently as Timmy rubbed her back affectionately.

"Why don't you two head to your room and get some rest" suggested Peter, "but if you need anything feel free let me know, okay?"

Angelica nodded gently again as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that tonight" said Peter softly.

The King put a comforting had on Angelica's shoulder before heading off. Angelica and Timmy then headed to their room when they caught site of Drew. Angelica's father had a look of concern on his face.

"Angelica" said Drew softly.

Angelica ran up to her father in tears and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" sobbed Angelica, "I'm so sorry!"

"Wow, wow, it's okay, Princess" assured Drew, "it's okay."

Timmy just stood there, not knowing what to do or say as Angelica continued to sob in her father's arms.

End of Part Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

The Pregnancy Part Twelve: Visiting the Confederacy Part Three

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement. Peter belongs to TCKing12.

It had been about an hour since the incident over dinner and Angelica and Timmy has since gone back to their room. Peter Albany however, couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a stroll out in his garden. While out there, he came across Drew Pickles.

"Drew?" asked Peter.

"Woah, you scared me there, Peter" went Drew.

"Sorry about that" said Peter "is everything alright?"

"Couldn't sleep" replied Drew, "just thinking about Angelica and… Wow, I did not expect that at all."

"I don't think anyone was expecting that" said Peter.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at her by any extent, though, I do wish she would've been more carful you know" said Drew before sighing. "I just… I just don't really know what I'm supposed to do right now."

Drew looked at Peter. "Hey, Peter" he asked, "do you think that this is, well, my fault?"

"What do you mean" asked the King.

"Well, I worry that I haven't been there enough for Angelica" said Drew.

"That's not true" assured Peter, "you've always been a good father."

"I know, but sometimes I worry that I'm not good enough" said Drew.

"Look" said Peter, "you try your best ad sometimes that's all that matters. Angelica has always loved you very much. Right now the best thing that you can do is to be supportive for her and even Timmy for that matter. She may be an adult now but she's still very young and needs others to be there for her."

"Thanks, Peter" said Drew.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Lou Pickles was arguing with his longtime rival, Conan McNulty.

"Just, what I need!" shouted Lou, "my granddaughter getting impregnated by a McNulty!"

"You're not blaming _my_ grandson are you?!" shouted back Conan.

"Why wouldn't I!" snapped Lou, "Those boys of yours are a bunch of perverts always causing trouble!"

"Perverts?!" barked Conan.

"Yeah, Perverts, with a capital 'P'!" barked back Lou.

"How dare you blame my grandson for this!" shouted Conan, "if anyone's to blame it's that slutty blonde granddaughter of yours!"

"What did you just call Angelica?!" screamed Lou.

"You heard me!" shouted Conan, "she's nothing but a spoiled rich brat all dressed up in her slutty clothes! If anything, she was asking for..!"

"Alright enough of this!" screamed Lou, "lets settle this like men!" He raised his fists; "put 'em up!"

"You know I was always a better boxer then you!" shouted Conan.

"No, you were always a cheater!" barked Lou.

"Was not!" barked back Conan.

"Was to!" went Lou.

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TO!"

"What the heck is going on out here?!" shouted a woman's voice.

Both Lou and Conan turned to see Colleen McNulty and Stu Pickles.

"Pop, what are you doing?!" shouted Stu.

"I'll have you know that I was just about to defend the Pickles family name" protested Lou. "This idiot here called your niece a slut."

"What did you call Angelica?!" Collee asked Conan.

"But, But?!" protested Conan.

"I'll have you know that Angelica is dating your grandson and you'd better respect that!" snapped Colleen as Conan gulped.

Lou chuckled.

"Don't think that you're getting out of this, Pop" said Stu, sternly, "we heard the whole fight and you're just as much to blame for it as Conan."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" sapped Lou.

"Well, I believe it's well past everyone's bedtime" said Colleen, glaring at her father in law.

"Indeed" said Stu, "come on, Pop."

"You got lucky this time, McNulty" said Lou.

"No, you..!" shouted Conan only to be silenced by his daughter in law.

"Enough!" snapped Colleen.

"Oh, come on!" snapped Conan before swearing in Gaelic. He then reluctantly followed Colleen back to his room.

"Those McNulty's are nothing but trouble" mumbled Lou.

"Pop, enough, I'm tired and Didi's waiting for me" protested Stu.

"How, am I supposed to sleep tonight knowing that my granddaughter is pregnant with a McNulty kid" asked Lou.

"Pop, seriously, enough" protested Stu.

"But why couldn't she date someone else?!" went Lou.

"Because it's none of our business" said Stu. "And besides, as Colleen stated, they're dating now. Can't you at least be a little respectful?"

Lou just rolled his eyes as he and Stu approached his room where Lulu Pickles was waiting outside.

"Lou, where have you been?" asked Lulu. "Please tell me you weren't arguing with Conan again."

Lou just blushed. "I was only defending the Pickles family name" he protested to which Lulu just rolled her eyes. The two then went into their room.

Soon Stu was back in his room along with Tommy, Dil, and Didi Pickles.

"Hey Stu" said Didi, "the boys are already asleep."

"Hey, Deed, sorry I'm late" said Stu over a yawn. "Pop and Conan have been arguing again."

"Over Angelica and Timmy again" asked Didi.

"Yep" replied Stu with a sigh as he changed into his pajamas.

"You'd think those two would have gotten used to their grandchildren dating by now" said Didi shaking her head. "Still, I felt really bad for Angelica tonight."

"I know" said Stu, "teen pregnancy is never fun."

"I just hope she and Timmy are able to make it through the whole ordeal" said Didi. "I just worry because they're both so young still. I mean, you and I were both in our mid-twenties and married when we had Tommy."

"I just hope she does okay" said Stu getting into bed with Didi.

Meanwhile, at the Richmond Air Port, Charlotte Collins, was being escorted onto the next plane inbound for Yucaipa, California. She had been waiting for over an hour with her escorts breathing down her neck and was relieved when she could finally leave. Still, she was very upset that she didn't sway Peter with her "charms."

Charlotte then noticed that she was being escorted to the Economy Class part of the cabin.

"Wait!" shouted Charlotte, "I wanted to buy a First Class ticket!"

"Sorry" said one of the escorts, "but First Class is full."

"This is outrageous!" shouted Charlotte, "I'm gonna sue!"

"Go ahead" said the other escort, "the courts will be on our side."

Charlotte started to cry. "L-look!" she sobbed, "I'm s-sorry! Please give me another chance! I don't want to leave!"

"I'm sorry" said one of the escorts, "but our King has ordered us to extradite you from the Confederacy."

"But..!" went Charlotte before the escort cut her off.

"The plane is almost ready to leave so please take a seat."

Charlotte reluctantly sat in the char that was the nearest to her.

"Have a nice flight" said one of the escorts before he and his partner walked out of the plane. Several minutes later the plane had taken off.

Charlotte continued to sob in embarrassment as she watched the various lights of Confederate towns below from out her window.

' _How dare Peter not be interested in me!'_ thought Charlotte. She clenched her fists. _'And how dare that Four Eyed Bastard, Drew stick his nose in my business!'_ Her face grew red. _'And how dare my own daughter get impregnated by her Ginger Boyfriend! And how dare..! How dare..!'_

Charlotte screamed and pounded her legs with her fists before sobbing yet again. As much as she tried to blame everything that happened to her that night on others, she knew all too well that it was her own fault. She should not have hit on Peter like that, especially after he showed her that he wasn't interested. She should not have kept interrupting people over dinner. And finally, she should not have done what she did to her daughter Angelica.

' _Angelica'_ thought Charlotte, _'I've been away from her for so long all because I no longer wanted to be her mother! And now, when I finally had the chance to renew our relationship…'_

Charlotte paused and looked out the window again. The plane was now passing over the Confederacy's beaches.

' _My, god'_ thought Charlotte. It then struck her that she had probably ruined her and her daughter's relationship for good!

"What have I done?" mumbled Charlotte, "what have I done?!"

Charlotte pulled out her cellphone and dialed Angelica's number.

Meanwhile, back at Peter's Castle, Angelica Pickles was lying in her bed with Timmy McNulty (whom was already asleep) when her cellphone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was her mother. She immediately pressed "ignore" before blocking Charlotte's number and throwing her phone to the other side of the room. She then rolled back into her bed and started to cry softly.

Back on the plane, Charlotte saw that Angelica had ignored her call. When she tried to call again her phone informed her that she had been blocked.

Charlotte just stared at her smartphone as a massive surge of guilt fell over her.

End of Part Twelve

Acknowledgements: special thanks to thebigcrunchone9 for giving me the idea of Lou's and Conan's rivalry drama for this story.


	13. Chapter 13

The Pregnancy Part Thirteen: Visiting the Confederacy Part Four.

Disclaimer, All Grown Up belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Peter belongs to TCKing12.

Warning: This chapter contains offensive slurs (mainly from Anthony Collins) that may be disturbing to readers. Please note that I, the author, do not hold racist, homophobic, or bigoted views in real life.

Anthony Collins was barely able to sleep at all during his first night at the Confederacy. He kept tossing and turning in his hotel bed, thinking about his cousin, Angelica.

' _That bitch'_ thought Anthony, ' _who does she think she is? Hanging out with those degenerates she calls family! What kind of Aryan wants Jewish cousins?!'_

Anthony continued to think all night, plotting how he'd confront Angelica for her "betrayal" of the Aryan Race.

' _I'll get you, Cousin'_ Anthony thought, _'you'll never be able to hide from me!'_

Meanwhile, in Peter's Castile, that next morning, several of the families were getting up to eat breakfast in the Royal Dining Room. While that was going on, Timmy McNulty was taking a shower and Angelica Pickles was still asleep. As she slept, she had a very bizarre dream.

 **In Angelica's Dream**

 _Angelica was strolling by herself outside amongst grassy hills and trees. It was a beautiful day with the Sun out and a cool breeze._

 _Angelica continued to walk until she noticed that someone was approaching her. As they got closer she realized that it was her cousin, Anthony. He had that sinister smile plastered on his scarred face._

" _What are you doing here, Anthony?!" demanded Angelica._

" _I'm here to settle some unfinished business between us" said Anthony._

" _What do you mean?!" demanded Angelica._

 _Out of nowhere, Anthony pulled what appeared to be a sword only it's blade was red hot. Angelica gasped in fear until she noticed something on her hip. She looked down and saw that a sword within its sheath was attached to her belt._

 _Angelica immediately drew the sword revealing it to be Peter's sword, Erebus._

 _Just then Anthony charged her, slashing his scorching blade. Angelica lunged at him and before he could cut her, she plunged Erebus into his chest._

 _Anthony screamed in pain and horror and dropped his sword._

" _YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" Anthony screamed._

 _Angelica pulled Erebus' blade out of Anthony's chest causing black inky 'blood' to spray everywhere. His body convulsed and fell to the ground where it burst into flames._

 _Angelica just stared at her cousin's burning body in shock for several seconds before…_

 **End of Angelica's Dream.**

Angelica shot up in her bed, panting heavily and realizing that she was back in Peter's Castile. She sighed with relief and chuckled. _'That was a weird dream'_ she thought to herself. Just then, Timmy came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Morning, Babe" said Timmy.

"Morning, Timmy" said Angelica.

"You okay" asked Timmy, "you look a little tense."

"Huh? Oh, it was just a stupid dream" replied Angelica, "is there another towel in there?"

"Sure" replied Timmy.

"Cool" went Angelica, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. You can go ahead and meet the others for breakfast; I'll catch up with you I a little bit."

Meanwhile, in Peter's dining room, everyone was eating their breakfast which consisted of egg omelets, bacon, and waffles. People were still feeling a bit awkward about the previous night.

"Okay" said Peter Albany, breaking the silence, "about Angelica. I think it would be best if we didn't bring up last night to her."

"I agree" said Drew Pickles.

"How, should we act around her then" asked Phil Deville.

"Philip" scolded Lil Deville, "he means that we shouldn't bring up what happened last night to her."

"If there's anyone who doesn't want to bring up last night, it's me" said Conan McNulty. "After all, it's not every night that you find out that your arch rival's niece is pregnant with you grandson's baby."

"Ah, shut your pathetic face, McNulty!" shouted Lou Pickles, "besides, your grandson should've kept it in his pants!"

"No!" shouted back Conan, "your _granddaughter_ …!"

"Enough!" shouted Peter.

Both Lou and Conan sat back in their seats.

"You realize that Angelica is probably still upset about last night" said Peter, "and the last thing she and Timmy need is for their grandparents to keep bickering."

"But I was just…" went Lou before being cut off by Lulu.

"Lou" went Lulu Pickles sternly.

"Oh, I'm heading out for some fresh air." Said Lou.

"And I'm gonna go and take a bath" said Conan.

Both Lou and Conan got up and left the room as everyone else just shook their heads. Timmy and Angelica then walked in.

"Uh, oh" whispered Phil to his sister, "it's Angelica."

"Philip!" whispered back Lil.

"Uh, what was that all about" asked Angelica.

"Oh, just, uh, you guy's grandparents arguing again" said Didi.

"Those two never learn" chuckled Timmy.

As Angelica went to sit down Kimi Finster suddenly got up and pulled out a chair.

"Here, Angelica, I got this for you" said Kimi with a smile.

"Oh, thanks, Kimi" said Angelica before sitting in the seat she was offered. "Can someone pass the…"

"Here you go" said several people as they offered Angelica multiple items.

"Uh, thanks everyone" said Angelica as her face started to get a little red.

"So" went Phil Deville as he tried to think of something to say, "uh, any morning sickness?"

Phil's twin sister, Lil Deville nudged him with her elbow.

"Ow!" went Phil.

"What Philip meant to say was, how are you feeling this morning" asked Lil.

"I'm okay I guess" replied Angelica.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better" said Drew.

"Yeah, especially after last… Oops" went Chuckie Finster before covering his mouth. "Um" he continued, nervously, "I mean…"

"Look, everyone" said Angelica, "it's okay. You all know I'm pregnant now so there's no need to pretend you're hiding it.

"Hey, Princess" said Drew, "we all just wanna let you know that none of us are upset with you about this."

"Well, all of us except for yours and Timmy's grandpas" said Phil.

"Philip" scolded Lil.

"What?" went Phil.

"Well, my Mom's obviously upset about this as well" said Angelica as everyone went silent. "Regardless" she continued, "I'm glad you're all not angry at me."

"There's nothing to be angry about, Princess" assured Drew, "we're all just glad that you're alright."

Angelica managed to make a weak smile as she blushed.

A little while later, after everyone finished breakfast, people began doing various activities around the castle's residence. Angelica and a few other adults were watching a movie in the Royal Living Room, several of the other adults were out strolling in the garden, and several of the teenagers were playing sports with Peter.

Later, that afternoon, everyone decided that it would be fun to have a picnic lunch out in the Richmond Park. As people were packing the necessary items, Lou was arguing with his son, Stu Pickles.

"I an't going to no picnic with McNulty!" shouted Lou.

"Pop, quite griping" scolded Stu, "you're going and that's final."

"An't gonna happen!" snapped Lou, "besides, I wanna watch TV!"

"Well, you can watch television when we get back" cut in Lulu.

"I'll tell you what" said Lou, "if you allow me to bring my special portable TV set with me, then I promise I won't start a fight with old McNulty."

"You promise" asked Lulu to which Lou nodded.

"Fine then" said Stu with a sigh.

Soon everyone was out the door and heading for the Park. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Anthony decided to go for a stroll himself in order to contemplate his plan of revenge against his cousin. As he strolled along the sidewalk (keeping an eye out for any police officers who might recognize his face from yesterday) he caught sight of a group of people walking in the direction of the Park.

Anthony recognized one of the adults in the crowd of walkers as King Peter (it was hard to mistake his gray uniform). He remembered how the King saved him, stupid Angelica, and those other stupid kids from the Sea-Wise Odyssey. Ordinarily, anyone else would have been very grateful to have been saved by Peter but not Anthony. For one, he remembered how the King scolded him for picking on that crybaby, Zoey, and for telling Angelica to commit suicide. But what really pissed him off was how his stupid sword (was named Eros?) burned his hands when he touched it.

" _If you're evil of heart"_ Anthony remembered Peter saying, _"then Erebus ('yes that was its name!') won't let you touch it."_

' _Evil of heart'_ Thought Anthony, _'What kind of sword is that?'_

As he continued to think, Anthony realized that he was following the others to the Park. Not wanting to get caught, he quickly ducked into some nearby bushes. It was from there he could spy on everyone and properly formulate his plan. Everyone was there; that stupid King, Angelica, crybaby Zoey, Angelica's Irish boy toy, that nigger (was her name Susa?), those disgusting twins, Angelica's other cousins…

"Wait a minute" whispered Anthony to himself. He listened to Angelica talking to her friends.

"Out of curiosity" said Susie, "have you been having any food cravings?"

"Well, you're probably not gonna believe this but" said Angelica, "I've actually been having this wired craving for broccoli.

"Wow. Really?!" went Susie.

' _Angelica's pregnant?!'_ thought Anthony, _'what a slut!'_

Anthony continued listening. He overheard Tommy and Dil mention something about Kosher.

' _Kosher?!'_ thought Anthony, _'Angelica's other cousins are kikes!'_

Back at the tables, Angelica noticed something on Lou's portable TV. It was a local news channel talking about an incident in the park yesterday. Apparently, some guy was harassing people. The news then showed a blurry photograph of the offender. He looked familiar, to familiar.

' _That can't be, him'_ thought Angelica. As she was thinking she heard footsteps from behind her and shot around to see Anthony walking up to her.

"What the?!" yelled Angelica, "Anthony, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Cousin, what a surprise" said Anthony.

"Don't play funny!" said Angelica.

Everyone heard the commotion and rushed over.

What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

End of Chapter Thirteen.

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Celrock for helping me with inspirations for this chapter.


End file.
